


Playing Games

by alternativekpop



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV), ygtb - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kind of based off the fact they are both going to be at sopa..., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Doyoung starts high school with Yedam with bright plans and excitement.He soon learns it isn't that easy when your boyfriend is one of the most popular kids in school.





	1. Energetic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I saw a tweet about Doyoung going to SOPA and couldn't help but think about it a lot sO this happened >.<  
> Also I put the title as one of Dodam's songs cause I have been listening to them non stop :P
> 
> Also I will update this randomly because sometimes I get Dodam feels and those are the times I usually write something so  
> I'M SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE A LOT  
> also the chapters for this one will be a lot shorter because I don't have a structure for how this is gonna go- I'm basically winging it :/
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

Doyoung waits outside his house as he scrolls through his phone. He checks a few messages from his manager that tell him about his schedule for the day. But before he can reply to the messages, a black car pulls up in front of him. Doyoung barely has enough time to pocket his phone before the car door opens and body is thrown at him.

Doyoung laughs as Yedam wraps himself around the younger. Doyoung returns the hug for a few moments before he feels Yedam pulling away. Yedam places his hands on either side of Doyoung’s face as he greets, “Good morning, love.”

Doyoung leans his forehead against Yedam’s as he replies, “Good morning, hyung.” Doyoung watches Yedam’s face go pink before pulling away to greet Yedam’s father who was waiting in the car. Yedam pouts at the loss of contact and lack of endearments before turning to see what his boyfriend and father were discussing.

“-are you sure?” Yedam hears his dad say.

“Sure what, dad?” Yedam questions.

Doyoung fills in his boyfriend, “Your dad wants to know if we want him to drop us to school.”

“Dad~ We talked about this in the car. I want to walk with Doyoungie to school, remember?” Yedam whines.

Yedam’s dad laughs as he nods. He says his farewells before driving away and leaving the two idols alone.

Doyoung reaches his hand out to Yedam as he nods his head in the direction of the school, “Shall we?”

Yedam nods as he takes his boyfriends hand and they start walking. They joke around as they walk to school together for the first time. For the first time since the survival show started, both boys were completely happy.

* * *

As the two males start approaching closer to school, Yedam lets go of Doyoungs hand. Doyoung looks questioningly at the loss of contact as Yedam whispers in his ear, “I am sorry love, PD-nim said we can’t be caught in our relationship at school.”

Doyoung sighs at the revelation. YG was always worried about Yedam so their relationship had many rules attached to it. He smiles at Yedam to assure him it was okay. As the two of them reached school, Doyoung notices a group of girls in the front who were watching them while seemingly waiting for someone.

It wasn’t till they started screaming Yedam’s name that Doyoung realizes they were screaming for him. Doyoung turns in order to catch his boyfriend's flustered face, but Yedam's face was completely fine. It was if he was used to these girls screaming his name every morning. Before Doyoung could ask him about it, Yedam jogs ahead of Doyoung to meet some of his friends. Doyoung watches his boyfriend move away from him and can’t help but feel slightly abandoned.

Doyoung notices from afar how everyone gravitates towards his boyfriend. The maknae had always known Yedam was popular- but he thought that was only within the company. Of course, his boyfriend would be the schools most popular boy as well. Doyoung felt slightly irked as he walks past Yedam who seemed to be too busy talking to his friends to have noticed his missing boyfriend.

* * *

As Doyoung walks alone in the hallways for a bit, he spots Dohwan closing his locker. He runs up to his childhood friend and crashes into his back. Dohwan falls forward but quickly regains his balance before dropping the books in his hands. He turns around with an angry look on his face, “Dude! I almost dropped my stuff!”

Doyoung laughs as he puts an arm around Dohwan’s shoulders, “That was the point.”

Dohwan whines as he closes his locker, “Doyoung~ You can’t pull this all the time. I have a fragile heart.”

Doyoung beames at his cowardly friend. It was nice to see his best friend since he left YG. Doyoung and Dohwan had been dancing together since they were kids, so the loss of his friend was a big blow for Doyoung. The two friends continued their banter as they walk to Doyoung’s locker with grins on their faces. Even if only for a bit, Doyoung feels himself forget about Yedam’s popularity under the clumsiness and obliviousness of his friend.

  
  
  



	2. Black Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung meets someone new who makes him forget about Yedam for a bit.

    Doyoung and Dohwan arrive at their first class 30 minutes before they start. Despite that, there is one boy reading in the classroom already. The two friends look at each other before quietly exiting the classroom.  
    “No. I know what you are going to say and no. You are an idol now! You can’t do this.” Dohwan whispered as they walked away from the classroom.  
    “Dohwan, stop being so scared. There are no problems in making friends!” Doyoung exclaimed before muttering under his breath, “Yedam hyung clearly has plenty of those.”  
    Dohwan softened a bit. He knew Doyoung was excited to go to school with Yedam, so to find out that they can’t hang out often was a shocker to the younger idol. “Ok, but please don’t go overboard. People might try to use you from now on so just be careful.”  
    Doyoung stuck his tongue out before running back towards the classroom, “Well, sucks to be them cause I am smarter than they think.”  
    Dohwan shook his head before running after his best friend.

* * *

  
    Doyoung ran into the classroom before bolting towards the unknown boy. The idol slammed his hands on the table as he said a cheerful, “Hi! My name is Doyoung! What’s yours?”  
    The boy didn’t even flinch at the sudden noise but instead slowly looked up in confusion. He shyly replied, “My name is Chan.”  
    Dohwan ran into the room as he crashed into Doyoung. The two friends fell over on the ground with Doyoung underneath Dohwan. Doyoung gripped his head which was spinning from the encounter as he grunted, “Dohwan, get your butt off of me.”  
    Dohwan quickly got up before helping Doyoung up as well. “Excuse you. I don’t weigh that much.”  
    Doyoung snorted, “Say that when you get a 130-pound teenage boy on top of you.”  
    The two friends continued squabbling, completely forgetting their original intention until they heard a quiet laugh from beside them. The two whipped their heads around to see Chan laughing into his hand as he watched them.  
    “You guys are really good friends aren’t you?” Chan laughed.  
    “Yeah, Dohwan has been my friend for forever.” Doyoung smiled.  
    “Kil Dohwan. Don’t kill me, that is just my name.” Dohwan introduced himself as he held out a hand.  
    “Kim Chan. I don't tend to murder in my spare time, so you're safe.” Chan replied as he took Dohwans hand to shake.  
    “Well, Chan. Since Doyoung is completely incapable of being wary of the world, I am inclined to beg you to help me take care of him.”  
    “It would be my pleasure.”

* * *

  
    The three boys continue playing around till the bell rings and they are forced to get into their seats. Dohwan whispered to Doyoung, “I am surprised no one bugged you or talked to you.”  
    Doyoung whispered back, “This school is filled with idols, they wouldn’t worry about a rookie like me. Especially when Park Jisung from NCT is in the class next door. Now shut up and listen.”  
    For a first-day icebreaker, the teacher asks them to get into pairs. Doyoung and Dohwan look at each other in panic, ‘ _What about Chan?_ ’. But as they turn around to look at their friend, they see he is already paired up with a girl beside him. Doyoung can’t help but whisper to Dohwan, “Who is she?”  
    “How would I know? I met him after you did.” Dohwan deadpanned. The two childhood friends figured they could ask later before focusing on the icebreaker in front of them.

* * *

  
    It was break time when Doyoung and Dohwan finally got to put an end to their curiosities.  As soon as the teacher dismissed them, the boys ran over to their new friend's desk. “Who?”  
    Chan looked at the dancers in confusion, “Who what?”  
    Doyoung shook Chan by the shoulders as he asked, “Who is she? Do you have a girlfriend? Does she treat you right?”  
    Dohwan pulled Doyoung away in order to give Chan a break to answer the questions. Chan nodded in gratitude before replying, “That is Jisoo. She is a friend of mine. She treats me just fine but we are just friends. “  
    Doyoung wiggled his eyebrows at Chan before leaning in and asking, “Are you sure? She looks like she is quite the catch. I didn’t know you had it in you but look at you go! It's only the first day and you are already flirting.”  
    Chan shoved Doyoung away playfully as he laughed, “Dude, no. I have known her since middle school. Besides, I don’t even talk to anyone aside from you guys and her, let alone flirt with anyone.”  
    Dohwan agreed, “Doyoung, stop tainting the poor child. He doesn’t deserve this.”  
    Doyoung stuck his tongue out, “Don’t be jealous just because I am not paying as much attention to you.” Doyoung put his arms out, “Do you want a hug?”  
    Dohwan looked at Chan in exasperation. Chan shrugged and teased him, “You asked for it, so at least give the man a hug.”  
    Dohwan rolled his eyes before giving Doyoung a hug. The two stayed like that for a few moments before Doyoung pulled back to say, “See, isn’t that better. My hugs treat all grumpiness.”  
    Dohwan elbowed the idol in the gut before turning to Chan, “See? This is why I need help with this one.”  
    As Doyoung sputtered his defence, Chan shook his head solemnly as he played along, “I see your problem. He has a horrible case of narcissism. We must perform surgery before it is too late.”  
    Dohwan pretended to be shocked, “Oh no doctor! Can you ever heal him?”  
    “He may be too far gone, but we will try our best.” Chan acted as he put a hand on Dohwans shoulder.  
    Doyoung lightly karate chopped Chan's arm as he pouted, “Cut it out! This is what I get for being a good friend.”  
    The other two males laughed before they were stopped by the bell. Doyoung and Dohwan once again returned to their seats and continued their lesson. As Doyoung looked at the clock he couldn’t help but smile, only a bit over an hour till he can meet up with Yedam for lunch. He hoped they could hang out more at lunch then they did in the morning. Doyoung couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend.


	3. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dohwan doubts whether Dodams relationship is healthy while Doyoung's insecurities rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> efpguqeho  
> I am so sorry I haven't updated it forever. I will try my best to start having a more regular schedule when it comes to updating but since I have no idea where this one is going- it takes a bit longer to write :(  
> Thank you for waiting and for all the support you guys leave in the comments1

    Doyoung couldn’t help but watch the clock hands tick by as lunchtime started to approach. It had felt like ages since he had last seen his boyfriend, and after being left behind this morning- Doyoung was desperate to spend some time together. The dancer had already started packing 5 minutes before the bell- much to the annoyance of Dohwan. Doyoung amusedly watched as Dohwan tried to focus on the lesson to no avail.

    When the bell rang, Doyoung felt like he couldn’t get up fast enough. He quickly put the rest of his belongings in his backpack before waiting for Dohwan and Chan to finish. “Hurry up!” he exclaimed, “I want to get to lunch as soon as possible!”

    “Wow, is there someone special waiting for you there?” Chan teased.

    “Well, there is-” Dohwan started to say.

    Before he could finish, Doyoung placed his hand over Dohwans mouth as he nervously replied, “Nope. I am just super hungry so let’s go! Although, Dohwan and I have some friends in the cafeteria if you are fine with sitting with them?”

    Chan smiled as he nodded, “That’s fine with me. As long as we hurry up and go!”

    As Chan started walking, the two childhood friends fell behind a step as Doyoung whispered at Dohwan, “We have to keep it a secret. So you can’t tell anyone, ok?”

    “Is that really a good idea?” Dohwan worried, “Are you ok with that?”

    Doyoung shrugged, “I am going to have to be in order to date Yedam.”

    Dohwan frowned, “You are always giving up stuff for Yedam. You are always worrying about what the public will think because of him. Is that really a healthy relationship?”

    Doyoung sighed, “I love him Dohwan. I have to be fine with it. Caring about what people think doesn’t really affect me that much anyways. Just please keep it a secret for now.”

    Dohwan stared at the idol for a few moments before reluctantly agreeing. Then, the two quickened their pace to catch up with Chan.

    “Are y'all done being disgusting?” Chan asked once they were on either side of him.

    “What?” Doyoung said confused.

    “You guys are dating, right?” Chan questioned.

    Doyoung froze. He and Dohwan weren’t dating. But the fact that Chan had called them ‘disgusting’ rang through his mind. He couldn’t help but think that Chan might be homophobic. Homophobia wasn’t uncommon in Korea, and especially in the music industry- but Doyoung really liked Chan despite only meeting him today.

    Dohwan sensed his best friend panicking as he asked, “Is there a problem if we are?”

    Chan’s eyes widened, “No of course not. I hope you didn’t think I meant being gay was disgusting. I meant it as a joke! If you guys like guys then who cares? I wouldn’t judge or hate you for something like that.”

    Doyoung let out a breath as he felt relief run through his body. “We aren’t dating, but that makes me really happy to hear.”

    Chan smiled at his new friends before pulling them all into a hug. The three boys laughed as they had a group hug in the middle of the hallway. Doyoung smiled as he thought, ‘ _Public affection is kind of nice sometimes._ ’

* * *

 

    By the time the three had reached the cafeteria, 10 minutes of lunch had already passed. Doyoung scanned the cafeteria for his boyfriend only to find him nowhere in sight. He turned to Dohwan who had shaken his head as well. Doyoung figured Yedam was just running late before following Dohwan who was sitting at an empty table with Chan.

    As Dohwan and Chan started talking about class, Doyoung couldn’t help but be distracted. He turned his head left and right to look for his boyfriend. After a while, his neck started hurting so he moved onto a new strategy. The dancer took out his phone and texted his boyfriend.

 

**Yedam-hyung <3**

Hey hyung! Where are you? :(

_Sent: 12:01_

Hyung?

_Sent: 12:05_

I am sitting in the left side of the

cafeteria for when you come!

_Sent: 12:10_

 

    “Doyoung!” Doyoung looked up at the sound of his name being called.

    As he saw Dohwan and Chan looking at him, he wondered aloud, “What is it?”

    Dohwan looked at him incredulously as he demanded, “You need to eat, lunch ends in 25 minutes and you haven’t even taken out your lunch.”

    Doyoung pouted, “But I don’t like my lunch. I can eat when I get home.”

    Dohwan let out a frustrated noise, “Here, just take mine, you big baby. It is important to eat three meals a day.”

    Doyoung exclaimed his gratitude as he took a few bites of Dohwans lunch. Chan who had been watching them with a smile, said, “This is why I thought you two were dating! You two act like an old married couple!”

    Doyoung laughed as he said, “Naw, Dohwan is just the more careful one out of the two of us.” The dancer turned around to give his best friend a high five- but to his confusion, Dohwan's face had gone pink. Doyoung groaned, “Hwan if you have a reaction like that- everyone is going to think we are dating!”

    “I-I can’t help it! It’s embarrassing.” Dohwan sputtered.

    Doyoung was about to retort when he heard his phone ding. The idol grabbed his phone and quickly checked his texts.

 

**Yedam-hyung <3**

Hey Doyoungie!

_Sent: 12:20_

We usually eat outside during lunch

_Sent: 12:21_

So we won’t be in the cafeteria

_Sent: 12:21_

If you have time- feel free to join us.

_Sent: 12:21_

We are behind the school on the field

_Sent: 12:22_

We are on our way hyung ^-^

_Sent: 12:22_

I can’t wait to see you~ <3

_Sent: 12:22_

Ok. I’ll tell the others you are on your way.

_Sent: 12:23_

 

    Doyoung tilted his head at the cold response. He thought Yedam would be just as excited as he was to eat lunch together. He shook his head as he tried to rid himself of bad thoughts. “Guys, pack up your stuff! We are moving to the field!”

    Chan whined, “Why? I am almost done eating!”

    Dohwan, understanding what happened, patted Chan on the shoulder, “It’s ok. At least you will get to meet our friends now.”

    Chan quickly grabbed his stuff as he sulked, “This better be good. Or both of you owe me french fries.”

* * *

 

    By the time the time the freshman had found the field- it was already 12:28. Although Doyoung couldn’t have cared less as he ran towards his hyungs.

    “Yedam hyung!” Doyoung shouted happily.

    “Wow, way to greet the rest of us too,” Jaehyuk complained.

    Doyoung watched in disappointment as Yedam lazily lifted a hand to greet him while not even looking up from his book. But before the dancer could comment on it, Sungyeon asked Yedam, “Yedammie. What did you get for 2a?”

    Doyoung scrunched his face at the nickname. The only one allowed to call Yedam that was him. Doyoung felt jealousy rise through him as he heard a voice right behind him.

    “You meanie! You left us behind.” Doyoung turned around to see Dohwan and Chan panting.

    The dancer stuck out his tongue as he teased, “It isn’t my fault you two are in such bad shape.”

    Chan made to tackle him but was stopped by Dohwan holding him by the collar. “Both of you stop. I want to eat in peace.” At that, Dohwan moved to sit beside Jaehyuk who was watching them with amused eyes.

    “This isn’t fair,” Chan groaned, “You have a boyfriend to protect you and I don’t!”

    Doyoung covered his ears as Jaehyuk screeched, “Boyfriend?”

    Doyoung turned to see Yedams reaction, but to his disappointment, Yedam hadn’t even looked up. Doyoung couldn’t help but think, ‘ _Maybe he doesn’t care._ ’

    Doyoung listened as Dohwan careful explained to Jaehyuk that “No. Doyoung and I are not dating.” and that “Chan, our new friend here, is just weird.”

    Doyoung continued to observe Yedam for a few moments before giving up. He sat beside Dohwan and simply opened his mouth as Dohwan fed him some food. As he ate and joked with the group, his eyes couldn’t help but keep going back to the two boys on the bench who were studying closely side-by-side. As Doyoung watched Yedam lean closer in order to explain something, he couldn’t help but wish he was a year older. ‘ _Maybe I could have been in that position then._ ’ He thought.

    As the bell rang, all of the boys started to pack their stuff. Doyoung stayed back a bit to talk to Yedam for a few moments while all the other boys went on ahead. “Hyung?”

    Yedam smiled at him, “Hey Doyoungie. What’s up?”

    Doyoung looked at the ground as he asked, “Why don’t we hang out after school? We didn’t get to talk much at lunch.”

    Yedam's smile fell a bit, “Oh Doyoungie. I am sorry we didn't get to talk much. Yeonnie is my seatmate this year and since we both wanted to finish, we ended up working on it all through lunch.”

    “Wait, please tell me you ate something. You need to take care of yourself hyung.”

    “Don’t worry about that! Yeonnie always takes great care of me. In fact, I didn’t see your texts at first because he was forcing me to eat something before we work.”

    Doyoung felt his heart crash at the nickname. Yedam called everyone by a nickname, but before this, never one even remotely similar to Doyoungs. Doyoung tried to cheer himself up as they started climbing the stairs, “So how about the hangout after school?”

    “I can’t. I have a club after school so I won’t be able to come.” Yedam pouted.

    Doyoung smiled weakly, “It’s ok, you can always come another time.”

    Yedam beamed, “Oh. This is where we split. See you later Doyoungie.”

    Doyoung’s heart broke as he watched his boyfriend skip ahead to catch up with Sungyeon. As he watched the two of them walk and joke around, he couldn’t help but think, _‘Sungyeon hyung is handsome and a great singer. He is also super popular from MIXNINE. I would have to be crazy to think I would be a better fit for someone like Yedam hyung._ ’

    Afterwards, Doyoung vaguely registered entering the classroom and sitting down. He barely even felt Dohwan grab his hand in comfort and fuss over him. For the rest of the day, till he went to bed, Doyoung could only think about Yedam, Seungyeon, and how unworthy he was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad for your eyes :P  
> I tried to do a texting thing so tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave any suggestions or opinions you have in the comments! I love listening to them :D


	4. Hard Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung plans a surprise for Yedam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO THE ANGST GETS REAL FROM NOW ON  
> Sorry I didn't even realise how long it's been since I've updated this. I hope this is okay :/

* * *

 

    Doyoung angrily took a bite out of his ice cream as he complained to Doyoung, “Two months! Not one day, not one week, not even one month- but two months. We haven’t had anything remotely like a date since before school started. Isn’t that weird?”

    The two friends were getting ice cream after school for the nth time this month. It became their thing as Chan had club activities. They would wait for him in the ice cream shop across the school as they talked about their problems.

    Dohwan licked his strawberry ice cream as he nodded seriously, “It is weird. Have you tried talking to Yedam hyung about it?”

    “Every time I do, he just makes a stupidly cute pout and tells me that he is busy.”

    “He is the top his grade. Maybe he really is just busy.”

    Doyoung sighed, he knew that. But the boyfriends haven’t had any time together other than walking in the mornings. During school, Yedam focused on work and Seungyeon. Then after school, Yedam would attend after-school clubs before going to practice with Treasure. Doyoung hardly saw his boyfriend- let alone had a date with him.

    “Oh! I have an idea!” Dohwan exclaimed.

    “Oh no,” Doyoung whimpered, “this never ends well.”

    Doyoung glared at the idol before he continued, “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted- why don’t you just wait for him after his club? We wait for Chan- so just wait a bit longer and meet him for a bit after he finishes.”

    Doyoung thought about it for a few moments before agreeing with a grin on his face. “Ok! I’ll do that tomorrow. It could even be a surprise.” He explained excitedly.

    Dohwan grinned back as he noted, “See? It is a good idea.” The ex-trainee made a dramatic bow, “You may now thank me.”

    Doyoung threw a spoon at him as he retorted, “Nice try- but no.”

    “Did I walk in on a couple fight?” A voice came from behind them.

    The two childhood friends turned around to see Chan grinning at them with a bag slung over one shoulder. Doyoung simply shoved Chan in the shoulder as he demanded, “Go get your ice cream already, I have to head to the studio.”

    Chan sighed, “But I need to get some ice cream for Jisoo as well. I owe her ice cream from losing a bet yesterday. She is coming over after she finishes talking to her friend outside.”

    “I am about to do you a great favour,” Doyoung said as he wiggled his eyebrows. The idol grabbed Dohwan’s hand and dragged him out of the shop yelling, “Good luck!”

    Doyoung ran with Dohwan for a few minutes before finally stopping at a park. He looked at Dohwan with a grin on his face, “Cupid is now my second name.”

    Dohwan panted as he stared at Doyoung, “No, it’s idiot.”

    Doyoung stuck his tongue out at Dohwan before falling on the grass. “I want him to be happy, you know?”

    Doyoung felt Dohwan sit down beside him as Dohwan said, “I do know. That’s why I let you drag me away. You may be an idiot- but you are an idiot with a big heart.”

    Doyoung closed his eyes as he felt the breeze, “Thank you. For being here for me. I know it must be annoying to listen to my problems all the time. So thank you.” As he talked, Doyoung felt himself drift into sleep.

    If Doyoung had stayed awake for a few more moments, he might have heard the soft, “Anything for you.”

* * *

 

    Doyoung bounced his leg as he anxiously waited for the bell to ring. Dohwan ignored the idol in favour of finishing his work before the class could end. Doyoung, on the other hand, couldn’t help but think excitedly about how happy Yedam would look after he surprises him.

    The dancer had planned it all out yesterday. He would run to the store after school and buy some of Yedam’s favourite chocolates. Then he would go to Yedam’s house where Yedam’s mother would open the door for him. Then he would wait for Yedam to come home and surprise him in the living room. The boy had even texted Yedam to ask him what he was doing today to seem less suspicious. The singer had just replied that he had a club activity which meant Doyoung’s plan was going to go perfectly.

    Doyoung felt like time could not go any slower as he watched the clock tick by. As soon as the bell rung, Doyoung was yelling his farewells to Chan and Dohwan while he ran out of the classroom.

    The dancer felt the wind in his hair as he ran to the store. Once he had reached it, he slowed down and walked around- looking for Yedam’s favourites. Once he located them, he brought them to the counter with a proud smile on his face.

    “Could I get these, please?” He asked as he placed them on the counter.

    The lady at the cashier smiled at him as she replied, “Of course you can. Are these for someone special?”

    Doyoung turned pink at the question as he watched her scan the item, “Yes…”

    The lady smiled at him while he paid. As he turned to leave, he heard her call out behind him, “Good luck!”

    He bowed and said a quick “Thank you” before leaving the store. He checked his phone to see he had about 30 minutes before Yedam would be home. He quickly started on his way towards Yedams house as he thought about how wonderful this was going to be.

* * *

 

    Doyoung reached Yedams house about 10 minutes early. He let out a small ‘fighting’ before knocking on the door.

    The door swung open to reveal Yedams mom. She started at the boy in pleasant surprise as she exclaimed, “Doyoungie? It’s been forever since you have come over. Come in!”

    Doyoung felt himself being ushered in as he explained the surprise to Mrs.Bang, “...and so, I hope you won’t mind me waiting here?”

    Mrs.Bang grinned at him as she waved a hand, “Of course not. I am just happy Yedam has such a thoughtful boyfriend. Go ahead and put your stuff in his room. He is usually home in about 5 minutes or so.”

    Doyoung grinned back, “Thank you!”

    The dancer maneuvered himself around the familiar house to Yedam’s room. He walked into Yedam’s room and put his stuff down. He smiled at all the pictures Yedam had around the room of the two of them. Before he could spend too much time reminiscing, he heard Yedam’s voice come from outside.

    Doyoung ran downstairs and looked out the window. He watched as Yedam walked down the sidewalk… with Seungyeon? Doyoung stared in confusion as the two walked down the sidewalk hand-in-hand. Doyoung waved away any bad thoughts as he watched the two approach the house. Doyoung almost went to open the door himself out of excitement. He started getting up when all of a sudden- he felt as if a cold bucket of water was poured on him. Doyoung watched in pain as Seungyeon placed a kiss on Yedam’s cheek.

    Doyoung felt dizzy as he looked away. ‘ _What? How long?_ ’ The boy ran to the kitchen as he heard the doorknob turn. He quickly mimed for Mrs. Bang to not tell Yedam before hiding behind the counter. It took all his energy to hold in the sobs that tried to escape.

    He heard Yedam yell out aloud, “I’m home!” as his steps got louder. Doyoung almost let out a cry at the sound of the voice he loved. The voice of someone who was supposed to love him back. ' _Does he tell Seugyeon that he loves him?'_ Doyoung thought while clutching his chest. Doyoung felt his heart pound as he heard Yedam walk into the room and grab something from the counter before walking away.    

    After he heard the sound of footsteps fade upstairs, the dancer clumsily stood up. Mrs.Bang whispered softly, “Doyoungie. Are you okay?”

    He smiled pitifully as he replied, “I am fine. But, do you mind not telling Yedam that I was here? I think I may postpone the surprise.”

    Mrs.Bang looked at him in concern as she affirmed, “If that is what you want…”

    Doyoung nodded weakly before quietly making his way out of the house. He felt his mind spin as he walked without knowing where he was going. ‘ _Was it me? Was I not enough?_ ’ Voices of insecurity and judgment hurled insults at Doyoung from inside his head.

    Doyoung tightly covered his ears as he stopped for a moment. Suddenly, everything made sense to him. The sudden distance, the cold texts, and all the ‘clubs’. The dancer could hardly keep his balance as he stumbled his way to a familiar place.

    He knocked on the door so hard he could see bruises forming on his knuckles. Doyoung vaguely registered the pain as he continued to knock. He continued the noise until a loud, “What the hell? I am coming!” came from the other side. Doyoung held onto the doorframe for balance as he felt his knees giving out. The door opened to reveal a concerned face, “Doyoung?” If it weren’t for the situation, Doyoung might have laughed at the questionable clothing of the other. But all he could do was stare at the person before latching onto them for a hug.

    Doyoung let everything go as he sobbed into the shoulder of Kil Dohwan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I will try to update this more often. Sorry for the wait >.<  
> Comment any thoughts, ideas, or critques you have! Thank you for reading ~


	5. Wrong Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dohwan comforts Doyoung, maybe even more than he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gfqioudlkh  
> I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER  
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated this, I was testing some new styles so I updated other fics first.  
> I also reread my fic, and HOW ARE YALL STILL READING THIS? OMG THERE ARE SO MANY TYPOS  
> I swear I reread these and edit these but somehow??  
> Anyways, a special shoutout to my friend Dawn for helping me out cause she is an amazing writer who thinks of things that no one else would so THANK YOU <3  
> Point is, I hope you enjoy this chapter~

* * *

 

Doyoung doesn’t remember when they transferred from Dohwans doorstep, but he was now sobbing into the chest of his best friend from the comfort of his bed. Dohwan gently stroked his back in comfort and whispered soothing words to the younger male. Anger coursed through the older male's veins but the ex-trainee decided to keep his feelings contained until Doyoung was feeling better.

Doyoung, on the other hand, felt broken. The idol could practically feel himself falling back into the hole of depression that Yedam had pulled him out of. Voices of self-hate and insecurities shouted at him from all around, and the idol just wanted it all to stop. The only light at the end of the tunnel was in the form of his best friend. In the blizzard that was his feelings, Dohwan felt like the blanket that kept him warm. He was the only thing that kept Doyoung from freezing.

Doyoung knew he was being overdramatic. Yedam was an affectionate person by nature, and Sungyeon was the one to kiss him. For all Doyoung knew, it was probably a platonic kiss. After all, Yedam kissed Yoonbin on the neck during Christmas, so it didn’t seem like a far fetched thought. Yet, the voices in Doyoungs head told him otherwise. They yelled that this was the reason Yedam hadn’t spent time with him recently. They screamed that Yedam left him because he was unworthy of his love.

Millions of questions rang through the younger male's mind. When did this start? Was Yedam actually cheating on him? If that was the case, why was he not enough? Was it because he didn’t show as much affection? Was it because he wasn’t as handsome? Why? Why? WHY?

“Hey, hey. Calm down Doyoung.” Doyoung hadn’t even realized he was thinking out loud until Dohwan shushed him.

Doyoung weakly smiled at his best friend, “Sorry Hwan. I’m a mess right now, aren’t I?”

Dohwan shook his head with a soft smile on his face, “You look beautiful.”

Doyoung was taken aback by the answer. He had only ever been described as beautiful by Yedam. He decided not to think about the implications of the sentence as he further dug his head into Dohwans chest. “Shut up, I’m a man you idiot. But, am I being overdramatic?”

Dohwan automatically knew what the younger was talking about. “Doyoung, kissing anyone who isn’t your significant other is wrong, it doesn’t matter how common it is for him. You deserve someone who will treasure you and take care of you. Yedam clearly isn’t doing that.”

Doyoung let out a small nod. He didn’t want to think about it anymore.

Dohwan understood immediately, “You know what we should do now?”

Doyoung moved back from his position to tilt his head in confusion, “What?”

“Let’s have a boys night out.”

* * *

 

Approximately one hour later, Doyoung and Dohwan were waiting outside in the cold. Dohwan attempted to calm Doyoung down as the younger muttered angrily, “Where is he? He said he would be here 15 minutes ago.”

A loud shout was suddenly heard from across the street, “Yo guys! The life of the party has arrived.”

Doyoung couldn’t help but smile at the excited male. “Really? I don’t see him.” He teased.

Chan pouted, “You couldn’t just let me have it, could you?”

Doyoung stuck his tongue out as he linked arms with both his friends, “Never.”

* * *

 

“Hey! Isn’t that cheating! That’s cheating!” Chan complained as he and Doyoung played Dance Dance Revolution.

Dohwan had dragged both boys to the nearest arcade, knowing that it would be the most effective method to get Doyoung’s mind off Yedam.

The idol grinned as he quickly followed the fancy footwork of the game. “Don’t be jealous that I know how to dance and you don’t!”

The game concluded with a huffy Chan and a grinning Doyoung. Dohwan fondly rolled his eyes as he asked, “What’s next?”

The two youngest looked at each other before agreeing, “Food time.”

Dohwan nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay here for a bit more?”

Doyoung shook his head, “Nope. You haven’t been dancing; so, you don’t know the pain and starvation that comes with it. So, let’s get burgers. Chan is paying!”

“Hey! You can’t do that to your youngest!”

“Watch me.”

* * *

 

Dohwan laughed as Doyoung and Chan argued on who was paying. Chan claimed that whoever brought them here should pay, but Doyoung refuted that Chan should suffer for being late. While both males were distracted, Dohwan gave the cashier a look of apology and spent with his own card.

The two arguing males hadn’t even noticed the interaction until Dohwan grabbed Doyoung by the back of his shirt and chastised, “Stop making your dongsaeng pay for his food. It’s rude.”

Chan cheered at the criticism, “Yes! See? Your wife Dohwan gets it.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes at their younger friend before whining to Dohwan, “Chan is only a few days younger than me though.”

Dohwan shook his head as he picked up the food, “Well, it doesn’t matter because I paid already. So let’s just eat.”

Doyoung watched as Chan and Dohwan went ahead to sit down and eat. He was thankful that his friends were trying to keep him busy. He knew it was so that he would stop thinking about Yedam, but it wasn’t that easy. Yedam was in everything Doyoung did; in the way, he danced, in the way he walked, even in the way he ate. Everything reminded Doyoung of the singer. Doyoung shook his head as he tried to get these thoughts out of his head. For now, he had to focus on his friends.

* * *

 

Doyoung laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Dohwan and Chan had gone home only a bit earlier, due to Doyoung kicking them out with an exasperated, “Stop worrying. I’ll be fine.”

Dohwan hadn’t left without a few words though, “You need to talk to him about it. I know that not knowing the truth is killing you, so go tomorrow and find out what the truth is. You both deserve that. More importantly, you deserve that. You are so much more amazing than you give yourself credit for. Although, no matter what, never be afraid of being alone. You will always have Chan and me.”

Doyoung had smiled softly before reassuring the slightly older male, “Don’t be overdramatic. I am not lonely, nor will I be anytime soon. I will be fine.”

Although, now that Doyoung was alone, he wasn’t so sure. The silence that used to be filled by the loud laughter of Yedam on the phone now seemed to haunt him. Doyoung vaguely wondered if the singer had even noticed that he hadn’t called today. Doyoung felt a grim smile creep up as he scoffed to himself, “Probably not.”

“Probably not, what?”

Doyoung sat up to see his mom in the doorway, with a worried look on her face.

“It’s nothing mom. Don’t worry about it. It’s just weird me talking to myself.”

Doyoung's mom’s looked even more worried at the answer, but a small smile came on her face as she announced, “Well, I came to say you have a visitor.”

Doyoung sighed, Dohwan had probably come back out of worry. He went downstairs yelling a loud, “Dohwan! I told you that I’m fine. Go home.”

“But I just got here Doyoungie.”

Doyoung briefly wondered if he could get whiplash from the speed his head shot up at. There standing in the doorway with his backpack and a small yet undeniably cute pout on the person's face was Bang Yedam.

Doyoung could hardly believe his eyes as the older male smiled at him like nothing was wrong. Yedam jumped over to hug his boyfriend as he talked excitedly about how thankful he was that Doyoung had brought him his favourites. Although, Doyoung could no longer hear the older male over the sound of his pounding heart. The face buried in his neck felt both too real and unreal at the same time. The dancer knew he would have to face him eventually, but this was too soon. Doyoung felt all of Dohwan’s words come back full force. A million thoughts ran through his mind, but only one thing stood out right now. He watched Yedam pull back and choke a bit when he blurted it out.

“Are you cheating on me?”

  
**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this despite the apparently inevitable typos...  
> Leave any comments, critiques, or ideas you have in the comments~  
> (pls do because idek which ship i wanna end with anymore because now i ship them both equally so HELP ME PLS)


	6. Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yedam thinks about how they got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ihedskjjhb  
> I'M ALIVE! I haven't updated anything in a while because of exams sorry T.T
> 
> So I noticed that it's literally been months since I updated this sO here is your update!!  
> My best friend made me notice that you guys haven't really seen what dodam's relationship is actually like, so here you go!

* * *

  

    Yedam choked as his boyfriend questioned him. Dread and fear filled him as the silence rang loudly between them. The boy in front of him was kind and pure, and he deserved more than Yedam could ever give him. As he stared at the dancer, who looked everywhere but at him, he wondered how much pain the younger had through before asking this. 

    It hadn’t always been like this. They hadn’t always been worlds away, hadn’t always been forever apart. But now, Yedam didn’t know what to do. He stared at the broken boy in front of him, wondering if it was the last time he would see those teary eyes shine for him again. Before he explained everything, he tried his best to memorize the younger male’s face. The face that had once been filled with happiness. Ever since four years ago. 

 

* * *

_Four Years Before:_

 

    Yedam panted as he knelt on the cold wooden floor. He felt his sweat drip down his face, but he knew better than to move before being told. He could hear Noa and Raesung’s heavy breathing from his position in front of them, Junkyu doing the same beside him. After a few moments and a nod from YG, they rose and bowed. They listened to the usual praise and a few critiques before heading back to their seats on the side of the room.

    Yedam didn’t have to turn around to know that all the eyes in the room followed them as they sat down. Not only could he feel them, but they have always been there. As the top team of their company- everyone watched them with bated breath. If it weren’t for the three he was doing it with, he may have gone crazy by now. But the pressure that built up every day meant nothing in comparison to the warm feelings he got by performing alongside his friends.

    Talking of friends, Yedam jumped up at the sound of Raesung cheering for the next group. He grinned as he saw Hyunsuk standing with Team B proudly. All of team A were close to the young rapper as he had recently become one of Raesung’s closest friends. His rapping skills were the only one that could rival Raesung’s, and the younger loved it. The two spent a lot of their time writing raps and practicing together, so naturally, all of Team A had grown close to him. 

    Yet, despite the support Yedam knew he should be giving his friend, he couldn’t help but stare at a new face that had appeared in their team. The boy looked to be around his age, possibly even younger. The singer watched as he danced with vigour, almost drawing everyone’s eyes onto him. The kid confidently moved as if he knew how good he was.

    (Yedam didn’t think it was possible for him to know just how great he was.)

    Soon the song ended, and the boy was finally given a name- Kim Doyoung. The trainers continually praised him, only mentioning a few errors here and there. The male was beaming by the time Team B was called to sit down. 

    “Team A please stand at the front.”

    Yedam’s head whipped up at the request. He shook as he wondered what he had done wrong this time. He felt Junkyu grab his hand tightly as all four went to stand at the front of the room. 

    “Please join them when I call your name. Lee Byunggon. Choi Hyunsuk…”

    ‘ _Pleasepleasepleaseplease’_

“Kim Doyoung. That is all. You seven are now the new team A, please start preparing as a group starting tomorrow.”

    ‘ _Thank God.’_

    The trainers and YG soon shuffled out, leaving the room to the trainees. Yedam waited a moment, before launching himself towards the new kid.

    “Hi! My name is Bang Yedam, let’s be friends.”

 

* * *

_Three Years Before:_

 

    Yedam grinned as he and Doyoung walked down the street. He watched the boy beside him pout as he recalled his day.

    “This isn’t a laughing matter, Yedam hyung! The deer was so sad and lonely! He was crippled, and I just wanted to give him a big hug.”

    “...Doyoungie, are you crying?”

    “If I am so what?”

    Yedam laughed as he pulled the younger into a hug. Yedam felt Doyoung bury his face in his shoulder as the older comforted, “It’s ok Doyoungie. Bambi had a happy ending, remember? Sometimes, we need to go through tough times for things to get better.”

    Yedam felt the younger nod and let go of him. Doyoung had finally stopped crying, and Yedam felt proud of the small smile on the younger male’s face. Before he realized it, he was grabbing Doyoung’s hand and dragging the other towards the building.

    “C’ mon Doyoungie. Let’s hurry together!”

    As the younger beamed at him, Yedam realized something.

    No matter what comes their way, it is always going to be ok. As long as they are together, Yedam feels like he can do anything.

 

* * *

_Two Years Before:_

 

    Yedam clutched Doyoungs hand as the two of them giggled and snuck around the parking lot. Byunggon and Seunghun had allowed them to walk to the fireworks by themselves, while the rest of Team A rode in the car. So, there Yedam and Doyoung were, running around Yedam’s middle school, trying not to get found by the hyungs. 

    “Oh! Let’s go sit in the peace garden!” Yedam proposes. The peace garden was simply a garden with a few large rocks in it, but it provided them with a place to sit down and watch the fireworks away from the crowd. 

    Doyoung nodded and let Yedam guide him to the small hidden area. Soon the two were sitting down and watching the fireworks.

    Yedam stared at the bright streaks in the sky. The way the colours diverged into smaller bits was beautiful to him. He turned around to mention something to Doyoung when he noticed how enticed the younger was with the fireworks.

    The light from the fireworks shone gently on the Doyoung’s face. It was enough to see the gentle sparkle of wonder in the younger male’s eyes. As Yedam stared and clutched the younger’s hand, he thought, ‘ _I am so in love with you_ ’.

    “I like you.”

    Doyoung whipped around to face Yedam. The older knew his face was burning as he covered his mouth in shock of what had just tumbled out of his mouth. He was about to try and fix the situation but was interrupted by the other.

    “Me too.”

    “What.”

    Yedam’s eyes widened as Doyoung stared at him softly. The younger giggled as he poked the older males head with every word. “I. Like. You. Too.”

    Yedam grinned as he hugged the younger. Sure this was cliche, and it definitely wasn’t the way he had wanted to confess to Doyoung, but none of that mattered when Doyoung liked him back. The two stayed in that hug for a while, before Yedam pulled back to cup Doyoung’s cheeks. He couldn’t help but ask, “You like me? You’re sure?”

    Doyoung lightly bumped his head against the other males as he grinned back and replied, “Yes. I like Bang Yedam. I like you.”

    Yedam giggled as they brushed noses in an Eskimo kiss, everything seeming perfect at that moment. He noticed that the fireworks had ended a while ago, but that didn’t stop him from pulling Doyoung into another hug.

    “I love you, Kim Doyoung. Let’s stay together from now on. If we stay together, I know we can get through anything.”

 

* * *

_One year Ago:_

 

    Yedam didn’t think he could physically hear a heart fall until now.

    And the heart was his own.

    He could hear it crashing to the ground and shattering along with the teardrops of the person he loves most. Doyoung cried in his arms, his entire body convulsing with each sob. For the first time in a while, Yedam didn’t know what to do. He always seemed to know how to cheer up the people around him, but it all seemed null and void if he couldn’t make the male in his arms smile brightly.

    “Doyoungie, please. You have to breathe, love. Breathe with me? Breathe in for one, two… Breath out for one, two…”

    After what felt like forever, Doyoung’s breathing finally began to steady. Not letting go of him, Yedam maneuvered them into a more comfortable position on the side of the room, rather than in the middle. He played with the youngers hair and rubbed circles into his back until the dancer calmed down.

    “You ok Doyoungie?”

    “Yeah, hyung. Sorry about that.”

    Yedam watched as Doyoung stared down at his lap, refusing to meet the older male’s eyes. If eyes are the windows to the soul, it felt like Doyoung had just closed his blinds. It hurt being shut out, but Bang Yedam was nothing if not perseverant. He had been training for 6 years, it couldn’t be that bad to stay like this for a few minutes.

    He was wrong.

    Every second of silence felt like an eternity. Yedam craved desperately for Doyoung to say something, _anything_ , but the younger seemed to find more comfort in the floor than him. After a minute or two, Yedam decided to try his luck.

    “Doyoungie? Love?” he called out, “Do you want to talk about it?”

    Yedam almost jumped in surprise when Doyoung launched himself towards him. The dancer buried his face in the older male’s shoulder, and Yedam felt him slightly nod. The singer let out a small laugh as he noted, “Dobby, you can’t talk if you’re buried into my shoulder like this. As much as I love it, we need to talk.”

    Yedam chuckled as he felt Doyoung sigh into his shoulder before he gently untangled himself from the younger. Soon, Doyoung was sitting beside him, both their backs against the wall, with their hands intertwined between them. Yedam squeezed a bit to tell Doyoung to start when he was ready.

    “I-I am not good enough to be on Team A.”

    Yedam whipped around at the sentence. He was already about to refute the statement when Doyoung continued talking. 

    “I’m the maknae, so I’m supposed to be good at everything. Jungkook sunbaenim, Yugyeom sunbaenim, Chan sunbaenim; they are all really good at what they do. But I can’t even dance well. I can’t make choreographies, I can’t do aegyo, I can’t sing, I can’t rap, and I can hardly follow the choreography given to us as is. Byunggon hyung is a great rapper who creates amazing songs. Seunghun hyung is a good singer, and he dances really well. Hyunsuk hyung can make famous choreography, and he is one of the best rappers here. Midam hyung not only sings spectacularly but can act too. Junkyu hyung has such a unique and soulful voice, and he gets along with everyone. And you. You are the most perfect person here. You can sing, dance, compose, rap, produce and are the best at all of them. I don’t deserve to be in Team A, but more than anything I don’t deserve you.”

    Yedam stared at his boyfriend in shock. The speech resonated through him; words of self-hatred, broken confidence, and isolation. He had known Doyoung was feeling down recently, but he hadn’t known it was to this extent. He felt like crying as he thought about all the times Doyoung must have cried about this alone. He took a shaky breath of his own and cupped Doyoungs cheeks before talking softly.

    “Love. I don’t call you that for no reason, you know. I call you that because I adore you. I think- no, I know you are amazing. You are perfect, and I’m so sorry that I haven’t shown you that enough. You think you can’t dance? Doyoungie, you were the only person on our entire team that PD-nim complimented last evaluation. Our trainers always put you at the front because you are the best dancer in our entire team. The way you dance is beautiful. You dance like you’re telling a story, and it always makes your audience feel something. You sing beautifully, and I have tons of fun just watching you perform. Your voice can get lower than what is safe for fans like me, but that’s more because I love it too much. The dance you choreograph is always really cool and inspirational. Just watching you makes me want to work harder. I think we are perfect for each other. We deserve each other because we inspire each other to do our best, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

    As Yedam stared at the eyes shining back at him, he knew Doyoung was going to be ok. They would always be, as long as they stay together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very belated update :PPP
> 
> I'm gonna be MIA for two weeks cause I'm travelling, but I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done on the trip- so I will have something done when I get back!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading it >.<  
> Feel free to comment or critique anything. Or I always like hearing other peoples ideas for what should happen next~


End file.
